


Afternoon at the Sato Estate

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Jinora stops by Korra and Asami's place for their regular get-together.





	Afternoon at the Sato Estate

Jinora flew over the wall surrounding the Sato estate and landed in front of one of the side doors to the main house. She hoped no one had seen her from the street or inside the grounds, it was the afternoon so plenty of people were walking around, but it appeared the grounds themselves were mostly empty. Jinora pulled the trench coat tighter around her and knocked.

“Please hurry up.” Jinora muttered, knocking more frantically.

The door was opened up by the lady of the house Asami Sato, head of Future Industries.

“Good afternoon, Jinora,” Asami said.

“Please Asami, can I come in?” Jinora asked, “Someone might see me.” Asami smiled at the request.

“Hey Korra,” Asami shouted into the house, “Jinora’s here!” Asami leaned against one side of the door as Avatar Korra filled in the rest of the door frame.

“Hey Jinora,” Korra said, an evil grin on her face, “you can come in, if you did what you were told.”

Jinora opened her trench coat, showing her completely naked body to the two women. It had been an adventure getting to the mansion from Air Temple Island, Jinora had mostly stuck to the rooftops, afraid someone would wonder what a lady was doing running around in just a coat and bare feet.

“This is so embarrassing,” Jinora said, trembling from fear and the feeling of her body being exposed to the elements, “can I come in now?”

“Leave your coat on the ground and you can come in.” Korra ordered. Asami and Korra got out of the way as Jinora dropped her coat on the ground, tried to cover her front with her hands, and ran into the house. Asami picked up Jinora’s coat and brought it inside, closing the door behind them.

As soon as Jinora entered Korra spun her around and gave Jinora a long deep kiss, excited that their pet had finally arrived. Asami gently moved Jinora’s face away from Korra so she could kiss Jinora too.

“What are we going to do?” Jinora said after Asami was finally done, nervous about what her masters had planned for her.

“We got a special surprise for you today.” Asami said, the excitement in her eyes betraying her normally professional looking face. From behind Korra wrapped a blindfold around Jinora’s eyes.

“What?” Jinora said.

“For the surprise.” Korra said. Jinora felt something wrap around her neck.

“A collar?”

“Of course,” Asami said, rubbing Jinora’s head, “you are our pet after all, aren’t you?” Jinora nodded her head, embarrassed at the title, but not hating it. “And no spiritual projection, that would ruin the surprise.” Jinora felt something pull at her collar and she walked in the direction of the tug.

“Not like that,” Asami said, “pets walk on four legs, not two.” Jinora slowly got down on her knees and crawled in Asami’s direction, eventually being led down a flight of stairs. From behind Korra gave Jinora a slap on the ass, causing Jinora to let out a loud squeak.

“Sorry,” Korra lied, “I couldn’t resist. Not that you mind, do you Jinora? In fact, you like it when I slap your ass red.” Jinora said nothing.

It had been four years since Korra had defeated Kuvira. Since then Korra and Asami had gotten married and Jinora had continued to help train new Airbenders. In that time Jinora had grown into a fine young woman entering adulthood, her body developing into a slim, beautiful figure, just a few inches shorter than Korra, with long graceful legs, a flat stomach, and moderately sized breasts, though they were nothing compared to Korra’s chest. Jinora kept her hair at shoulder length, with the front still showing off her airbending tattoo. Sadly Jinora had also ended her relationship with Kai, after realizing it was missing something.

A month ago Korra and Asami had visited Air Temple Island as a sort of mini vacation to catch up with Tenzin and his family and relax a bit. They stayed in their own guest room.

On the third night Jinora had spied on them in their room, watching them make love on their bed. Jinora had started playing with herself, oblivious to the world around her, wishing she could have what Korra and Asami had. She hadn’t been too careful though, as her heavy breathing alerted the couple to her presence. Moving quickly Korra had dragged Jinora into their bedroom before she could escape. It was obvious what Jinora had been doing, so as punishment Korra had forced her to eat Asami out while Korra fingered her from behind, finishing off what Jinora had started in the hallway. Jinora had never been handled so brutally before, having her faced pushed into Asami’s dripping cunt while Korra moved her fingers in and out of Jinora’s pussy. Jinora came almost immediately, but she wasn’t allowed to come up for air until Asami came.

The two ladies spent the rest of the night fucking Jinora, running the girl ragged until she was too tired to do anything. Afterward Korra had told Jinora that as punishment for spying on them she would have to acquiesce to their sexual demands whenever they wanted her, or else they would tell her father that she had been spying on them. Jinora was exhausted and afraid of the thought of Tenzin blowing a gasket, so she agreed, underestimating what she in for.

For the next month Jinora had to come over to the Sato estate regularly, the married couple figuring out what times Jinora could disappear without anyone getting suspicious. A fair amount of Jinora’s free time was used up visiting Korra and Asami. Usually they would just make her tongue fuck them for a few hours, and if she was good they would let her cum as well. Sometimes the two would break out their seemingly unlimited supply of sex toys and take turns fucking Jinora with a strapon, or Korra would share a double-ended dildo with Jinora while Asami sat on her face. One time the two sat and watched as Jinora play with herself until she came, another time Korra had bent Jinora over the back of the couch and spanked her ass raw until she came, then Asami had taken her anal virginity.

Jinora was absolutely humiliated by the whole thing. Here she was, one of the top Airbenders in the world, always polite, always well behaved, the envy of her students, reduced to a degrading sex toy for her two friends. But as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Jinora enjoyed being treated like a thing by the two older women. It was so taboo, so unlike how she had been expected to act all her life. Sometimes Jinora thought about how humiliating it would be if her father or Ikki found out, and that got her off faster.

Asami led Jinora down into their basement. Normally their basement served as a gym for Korra and a workshop for Asami, so the two could spend time with each other as Korra worked out and Asami tinkered. At first Jinora felt concrete under her hands and feet, but soon she felt soft mats. 

“Stay there.” Asami ordered. Jinora didn’t move from her spot.

Jinora felt someone attach collars to her wrists and ankles. Then Jinora heard the sound of chains moving and felt her arms slowly lifted off the ground and raised above her head. Jinora guessed what was about to happen to her as the chains attached to her ankles were pulled. Jinora was lifted off the ground, her arms and legs spread wide (though her arms were raised higher than her legs for better neck and head support), until she was floating about three feet off the ground.

Jinora had floated before thanks to her airbending and spiritual projection, but then she had been in control. Here she felt totally helpless, without even the security of the ground or sight to comfort her. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Korra asked the helpless girl.

“No.” Jinora said. In response she felt someone’s hand rub her spread open pussy. Jinora shivered as the hand rub its fingers around her slit, covering herself in Jinora’s pussy juice.

“Liar,” Korra said, “you’re absolutely dripping.” Korra stuck her fingers in Jinora’s mouth and made her suck the juices off.

“We’ll make a deal with you Jinora,” Asami said from some distance away, “you answer our questions and do as we say and we’ll let you down. But if we think you’re lying we’ll leave you there until for as long as we feel like it. It’ll be easy, we can send a message to your parents telling them you were out late and decided to spend the night here. Also,” Jinora was slapped so hard on her ass it caused her to swing forward momentarily, “we’ll punish you other ways.”

“Okay,” Jinora agreed.

“Good.” Asami sounded a lot closer of Jinora now, “First off, I have a friend here for you. Open wide.” Jinora opened her mouth and felt a rubber mushroom shape fill her mouth, “Suck it, make sure it’s good and wet so it’ll slide easier into your slutty asshole.” Jinora obediently sucked the butt plug, wrapping her tongue around it as best she could and getting it lubed up.

“It’s your favorite,” Asami said, “the one with the heart on the base.” Asami pulled the toy out of Jinora’s mouth and walked over to Jinora’s hanging backside. Jinora felt the tip of the plug push into her asshole. It slowly moved a couple of millimeters, then stopped, stretching out Jinora’s o-ring a tiny bit.

“Tell us Jinora,” it sounded like Korra was standing between Jinora’s legs, “how many times have we made you wear this?”

“Twice, I think.” Jinora responded.

“That’s right.” Korra said. Jinora felt the butt plug resume entering her asshole. Her sphincter stretched, with some resistance, as it was forced to accommodate the toy.

“Tell us about the second time you wore it.” Korra ordered.

“It was ten days ago,” Jinora said, “you made me wear it home. You said I had to keep it in all day.”

“That was Ikki’s birthday, right?” Korra asked.

“That’s right,” Jinora said, “I kept it in the entire time. No one suspected a thing.” The butt plug resumed its trip filling up Jinora’s ass.

“Sorry we missed it.” Asami said to Jinora’s left.

The toy stopped again, this time when the widest part was entering her. Her ass was starting to hurt being stretched out so much. Jinora knew it was right before the part where it shrunk down again.

“Do you like having things stuck up your ass, Jinora?” Korra asked.

“Yes.” Jinora mumbled, not wanting to admit it out loud.

“What’s that, I didn’t hear you?” Someone gave the toy a twist, spinning the toy without letting it fill her up.

“Yes Korra, I do!” Jinora said, louder.

“Do you want us to put it in you now?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good girl.” Jinora felt the rest of toy pushed inside her and the base rest against her ass cheeks as her butthole shrunk down again around the narrower part of the toy.

“Your ass always looks so cute with that heart on top.” Korra complimented, giving Jinora’s ass a light squeeze.

“Next question.” Jinora heard Asami say, “Have you been playing with yourself every night like we told you to?”

“Yes Asami. Every night before I go to bed, I take off all my clothes and touch myself until I cum, just like you said to.” Jinora heard movement behind her and felt someone grip her thighs with both hands.

“How do you play with yourself?” Asami asked.

“I-AHH-“ Jinora was cut off by the feeling of a huge strapon plunging into her pussy. Jinora didn’t have time to catch her breath as the fake dick filled up her cunt immediately. Instead Jinora let out a loud scream as she was pulled to the base of the toy, the feeling of her tiny pussy being completely filled up overwhelming her mind with pleasure.

“We didn’t tell you to stop.” Korra said, slapping Jinora’s ass before pushing her away from the toy.

“I-I like to finger myself.” Jinora stammered, “Sometimes I even stick three fingers in myself while I rub my clit.” Jinora found it hard to concentrate with the two toys filling up her insides. Korra kept pulling the strapon part of the way out, only to quickly slam it back into Jinora’s snatch. She was using the chains to swing Jinora away from her, then pull her back as she thrusted.

“And have you been playing with yourself in a different place every night?” Asami asked.

“Yes. I’ve cum on my bed, on the floor, against the wall. One time I stood in front of my window and played with myself so everyone could see.” Though thankfully no one did, Jinora thought. Jinora heard Korra laugh from behind her and blushed.

“You really a freak.” Asami said.

“No I’m not!” Jinora objected, getting her a hard slap on the butt. Jinora thought she heard Asami breathing heavily, like Asami’s face was a few inches away from hers. Korra sped up her thrusting, getting into a steady rhythm of fucking Jinora from behind.

“Jinora, this past month has been fun, hasn’t it?” Asami asked Jinora while Korra continued to fuck her, “You like being our pet don’t you? Our slutty little fuck toy?”

“Well…” Jinora didn’t want to admit it out loud.

“Honesty.” Korra said, stopping to give Jinora a hard pinch. All this fucking and abuse was starting to make Jinora sweat, her hair was getting slick and strands of it were sticking to her forehead.

“Fine, yes.” Jinora admitted.

“Yes what?” Asami asked.

“Yes I like being your slutty fuck toy.” Jinora said, “I like being treated like garbage by you two.” Korra and Asami laughed at her outburst, and Korra resumed fucking her.

“One last question.” Asami said, “Have you fantasized about other women?”

“No,” Jinora said hesitantly. This got her several ass slaps, “A few of my airbending students.” Jinora amended. She was telling the truth, a few of the newer recruits were quite beautiful, and Jinora had spent a few nights fantasizing about them. But they were not the only ones.

“That’s okay. Anyone else?” Asami asked. Jinora held her tongue, not wanting to say who came to mind, “Your silence is telling. Is it someone we know?” Jinora could hear Asami’s voice right by her ear. “Was it Ikki?” Jinora’s eyes turned to pin pricks as Asami guessed her secret, and Korra could feel Jinora’s body tense up. It was true, Jinora did not want anyone to know that she had thought about her younger sister in such an inappropriate manner.

“Tell us about it.” Korra said.

“I can’t.” Jinora said. Instead of getting spanked Jinora felt someone’s nails scratch across her back, not enough to do any damage, but enough to hurt.

“Do it or you’re never getting down,” Asami said, “tell us the first time you fantasized about your little sister.”

Jinora waited a couple of seconds. “It was a few months ago,” she finally said, “we had taken a vacation, and all gone to the beach, and Ikki had bought a new bathing suit, and she looked so pretty in it, and that night I,” Jinora hesitated, “I played with myself while everyone else was sleeping.” Jinora felt so ashamed. She had always thought Ikki was lovely, but she had never thought of her sister in a sexual manner before that night, when she had frigged herself as she watched her sister sleeping just a few inches away from her.

“Do you touch yourself to Ikki regularly?” Asami asked.

“Yes.”

“Think about Ikki now while Korra is fucking you.”

Jinora tried not to, but between the suggestion, the huge strapon in her pussy and the butt plug in her ass it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Ikki was just barely sixteen, but Jinora thought she was developing well. Like Jinora, Ikki had a slim, lithe body, though less developed than Jinora’s. Ikki sometimes complained that she barely had anything in the chest department, but Jinora believed it suited her. Jinora still liked to imagine Ikki in that skimpy white one piece clinging to her body, highlighting every inch of her figure and showing off as much of her legs as it could.

“I want you to think about how much you would want Ikki fucking you, touching you all over, making you cum.” Jinora surrendered to her imagination. She thought of Ikki peeling off her bathing suit, embracing her, the two of them making out naked on the beach, before Ikki slowly moved down her body and ate her pussy.

“Are you about to cum?” Korra asked Jinora.

“Yes Korra.” Jinora replied, lost in her fantasy. She was so enraptured she didn’t notice Asami had removed her blindfold. Jinora opened them briefly, then opened them more fully when she saw what was in front of her.

Hanging a few inches away from her was Ikki. Like Jinora, Ikki was hanging from the ceiling in a similar setup to Jinora’s, though instead of a blindfold Ikki was wearing a large ball gag. Asami was standing behind her, rubbing her similarly spread open pussy. Ikki was staring at Jinora, her faced completely flushed and her breathing heavy.

“Ikki,” Jinora exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

“Ikki’s been visiting us for several weeks.” Asami explained as she walked over to Ikki’s front, running her fingers along Ikki’s back, “we’ve been having a lot of fun together, Ikki especially. You would have been impressed.”

Korra slowed down, she didn’t want Jinora to cum just yet, but still wanted her to be on the edge. “We thought it would be fun to have the two get together, an intimate little family party. You should have seen her face when you crawled in.” Korra punctuated her sentence with an extra hard push, swinging Jinora forward so her face lightly touched Ikki’s.

Asami removed Ikki’s ball gag and let it fall to the ground. Ikki moved her jaw around to get the stiffness out, and ran her tongue over her mouth.

“Ikki, are you okay?” Jinora asked.

“I’m great!” Ikki, responded with her usual chipper attitude, “I always wanted to be tied up like this.”

On the second night of Korra and Asami’s to Air Temple Island visit Ikki had barged into their room completely naked and, with her usual bluntness, insisted that they take her virginity. Korra and Asami readily agreed, aroused by the idea of introducing someone they’ve known for so long to the world of carnal pleasures. They had spent the night making sweet passionate love to Ikki. Since then then she had visited the Sato estate regularly, and the couple had been more than happy to indulge whatever kinky idea their friend came up with.

From off to the side Asami lowered the chains keeping the two sister suspended. Jinora and Ikki gently fell onto the mats, Jinora sliding off Korra’s strapon with a slight plop. Jinora and Ikki rubbed and stretched their arms as Asami and Korra undid their chains and attached ropes to their neck collars again. Jinora noticed Korra and Asami had not taken their clothes off, Korra had just worn her strapon over her pants.

“Come on you two.” Korra said, pulling on their ropes.

“Coming!” Ikki said excitedly, crawling after Korra on all fours. Jinora saw Ikki had a butt plug inside her too. Jinora followed after Ikki.

Korra led the sisters over Asami’s newest side project. It was a wooden prism about six feet tall, with leather straps at the bottom. The top of the prism was a flat and smooth polished bar with rounded edges.

“You two are going to spend some quality time together.” Korra announced, effortlessly lifting the girls up and making them sit on the thing. Korra squished the two girls together, wrapping her strong arms around them so they could not move, while Asami took a rope and tied it around the sisters. Korra moved out of the way as Asami pulled the rope around Jinora and Ikki and tied Jinora and Ikki’s arms behind their backs with different rope. Korra tied Jinora and Ikki’s ankles to the side of the prism with the leather straps, making sure their legs were straight and split alongside the prism. Finally Korra and Asami reached down and spread Jinora and Ikki’s pussies nice and open so the smoothed, rounded top of the prism was pushing into their cunts and rubbing the length of them.

The two sisters were pressed as tightly together as possible, their tits smooshed between the two of them, the tops of their stomachs pressed up against each other, even their clits were practically touching. They had no room to move, at best they could move their hips slightly. Ikki was shorter than her older sister, so Jinora’s larger breasts were closer to Ikki’s chin than vice versa. They could feel their nipples dig into each other’s fronts, and could move them slightly with a bit of struggling.

“You two look comfortable.” Korra said, “Well, we’re gonna get dinner.”

“Wait, you’re leaving us here?” Jinora asked, sounding desperate.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Asami said, “We’ll be back eventually. You two have fun.” With that Korra and Asami went up the stairs, leaving Jinora and Ikki alone in the cavernous basement.

The two girls struggled against their bonds for a second, but found they could not get out. All their struggling did was rub their pussies against the bar. Jinora was still horny from Korra fucking her, she never got the chance to cum and really needed to.

“Well, looks like we’re stuck here.” Ikki said, not sounding bothered at all.

“Yeah.” Jinora replied. She was still really embarrassed by what she had said earlier, about her and Ikki.

“Hey Jinora, did you really mean what you said back there?” Jinora asked, “Do you really think about me that way?” Since Ikki was a little shorter she had to look up at Jinora.

“Yeah.” Jinora said, unable to look Ikki in the eye.

“Jinora it’s all right,” Ikki said, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I always thought you were really pretty too, and everyone frigs themselves to me, so that can’t be helped. But it is really flattering that you think of me that way.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so don’t feel bad. I’ll show you how much I don’t mind.” Ikki moved up her head as much as she could and kissed Jinora on the lips. This wasn’t a chaste sisterly kiss, but a raw passionate one. At first it was aggressive on Ikki’s part, but soon Jinora matched her, egged on by the almost torturous teasing her pussy was going through, and weeks of constant fantasies. As the two made out they started instinctively rubbing their cunts against the bar, trying to get a release. Jinora came soon, moaning into Ikki’s mouth as she came. Ikki broke it off.

“Did you just cum?” Ikki asked.

“Yeah.” Jinora said sheepishly.

“That’s not fair, I’ve been here all afternoon and I haven’t been allowed to cum once. Here, watch me.” Ikki started grinding against the bar much faster, shaking the two of them.

“This feels so good Jinora,” Ikki announced to her audience, “I love the way this thing spreads my pussy apart, the way it touches the inside of my cunt.” Ikki was overacting for Jinora’s sake, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. But it worked, Jinora was mesmerized watching her little sister get off. Ikki increased her tempo as she grinded against the bar, inadvertently forcing Jinora’s pussy to rub against it too.

“I’m about to cum Jinora! Watch, watch as I-AAAAAAH!” Ikki let out a high pitched scream as she came on the bar. Ikki went limp so Jinora had the two of them up while Ikki enjoyed her orgasm. Not that that Jinora noticed, she was too much enraptured watching Ikki’s blissful face.

“Was it…good for…you too?” Ikki asked, trying to sound cool while she recovered. Jinora chuckled.

“Yeah, it was.” Jinora said, before kissing Ikki again, more tenderly than the last time.

The two sisters spent the next two hours playing with each other as best as they could. Sometimes they would just make out, sometimes they would rest against each, but mostly they would watch each other cum against the giant sex toy they were stuck on top of, turning each other on by telling stories of what Korra and Asami did to them. When Korra and Asami returned they found Jinora and Ikki leaning against each, too tired to do anything but looking blissfully happy.

“You two look like you had fun.” Korra said, undoing Jinora and Ikki’s bindings.

“This was great, Korra.” Ikki said, sliding off the prism with Korra’s help. Jinora could only mumble in agreement, her legs wobbly as she slid off the prism.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Asami said, running her hand over the wet prism bar, “and to see that this was a success.”

“Listen, girls,” Korra said, “you need to get home, like right now. It’s almost sundown.”

“What!?” Both girls exclaimed.

“I know, I know, this took longer than we thought. But you need to get out of here, I do not want to explain to Tenzin why you were late.” The four of them ran back up to the living room.

“Where are my clothes?” Ikki asked.

“Here.” Asami tossed a ball of clothes at Ikki.

“She gets to wear clothes?” Jinora asked indignantly as she put on her trench coat, which Asami had hung on the coat rack. This made Korra and Asami burst out laughing, and Ikki snickered as she got dressed. Jinora stood there, fuming, as Ikki put on the rest of her clothes.

“Alright, go,” Korra said, opening the door, “you can keep the butt plugs.” Jinora ran out the door and glided to the nearest building next door.

“Bye Korra, bye Asami.” Ikki said, following Jinora.

“See you girls next week.” Korra called after them. The married couple watched the two glide from rooftop to rooftop until they were out of sight, then closed the door and went to work out their own sexual fantasies.

It wasn’t until they got home that Jinora and Ikki remembered to take off their collars.


End file.
